In many applications involving the use of a coaxial cable it is known to strip one or both ends of the cable to expose a length of the center conductor. Typically, a length of ground wire braid is then folded back upon the cable. In some instances, a metal sleeve is crimped to the outer peripheral PVC surface or jacket of the coaxial cable adjacent the stripped end and the ground wire braid is folded back upon such metal sleeve. A metal shell may also be provided adjacent the stripped end, the ground wire braid being sandwiched between the metal sleeve and the metal shell. Cables dressed in this manner are used, for example, with conventional antenna connectors such as those used in the automobile industry for radios. In such uses, each end of a coaxial cable prepared in this manner may have a respective connector such as a male or female connector mechanically and electrically attached thereto. It is known that if the ground wire braid is not dressed properly there may be a tendency for unsatisfactory grounding. Such unsatisfactory grounding may occur immediately during use of the antenna cable or be intermittent in nature and occur sometime in the future.